The Fall of the Proud
by Jazzmaster
Summary: Vegeta seems to be getting weaker by the day. Why is his strength failing him, and can he admit to anyone that he is in trouble before it is too late?
1. Grace

Vegeta awoke early morning, got dressed, had breakfast then began training. Any lesser being would be in agony after the schedule Vegeta had followed yesterday, but of course the Saiyan was strong and relentless. His training took place in a specially modified capsule, designed by none other than the capsule corporation. The modifications had been made as per his request. It was important to make sure he was pushing himself as far as possible. It had in the past puzzled him a little as to how Kakirot could not only keep up with him, but surpass him. After all, how could anyone work as hard as the Saiyan Prince did?  
  
Training was hard, even on the mighty Vegeta. If anyone had been watching they would have been intimidated by the sheer aggression and intensity he displayed. In his mind however, something was troubling Vegeta. The training was taking a much greater toll on him today than it would normally. He found himself breathing hard, sweating bullets, and feeling pain when he shouldn't. At first he ignored it, forcing himself to continue. Then dots formed around his eyes and he became light-headed. He was balancing his whole weight on just one finger at the time and fell over as he passed out.  
  
He awoke in a bed. When he realised what had happened he was not surprised to see Bulma in the room. Her eyes lit up as the Prince stirred.  
  
"Vegeta! What happened to you? I was trying to ask you if you wanted lunch and then found you lying unconscious! How do you feel?" asked Bulma, not even hiding the concern in her voice. I feel... weak... thought Vegeta.  
  
"I feel fine, woman," he snapped. "And I'll be much better when you leave me alone!" Bulma was angry for a moment, but Vegeta did not look at all well so she held her tongue, not something she did too often.  
  
Vegeta threw the bed covers off himself and went to climb out of bed.  
  
"Stop! What are you doing, Vegeta? You don't look so good. I'm ordering you to stay in bed."  
  
"You order me? I am a prince, or have you forgotten? Perhaps with Kakarot making me look like a joke at every turn you have. But do not forget that I do not take orders from you and I will do what I wish!" said Vegeta angrily. This time Bulma did not hold back.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I was trying to help you, not that you deserve any. You may act strong but right now you look pathetic. I bet I could beat you in a fight right now."  
  
Vegeta scowled. He ignored her and got out of bed. He went over to a mirror and examined himself. His eyes were not as alert as they usually were. He looked tired and not as strong as he usually did. He felt much the same, but had hoped it would not have been this noticeable.  
  
"See?" asked Bulma, her anger slowly subsiding. "You've been working too hard. Just please, for your own sake Vegeta, get some rest. Goku doesn't over-train himself you know?"  
  
How can this be, thought Vegeta. He had always pushed his body to it's very limits. Why did it have to be giving out on him now? He felt he had been getting stronger, close to reaching new levels. Closer to Kakarot. Bulma was looking at him, awaiting a savage retort from him no doubt.  
  
"I feel better already, " he said. "I'm going to resume training."  
  
Bulma shouted after him but he ignored her. He didn't return to the capsule, instead flying away so she would not be able to find him. He found a quiet looking area, landed and began some light training.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi answered the phone, glaring at her husband and son who despite being closer to it had left it up to her.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, is Goku there?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi sighed, she had of course known that it would be for Goku and she had blatantly wasted her time. She called him over and passed the phone to him. Goku took it oblivious of his wife's angry thoughts.  
  
"Hi, that you Bulma? How are you?" the Saiyan asked.  
  
"I'm okay Goku, but I'm worried about Vegeta. He doesn't look well and he just took off all of a sudden. Could you find him with you instant translocation?"  
  
Usually Goku would have just told Bulma that Vegeta could take care of himself and would return in his own time, but he noticed how worried Bulma sounded.  
  
"Sure, just leave it to me," said Goku.  
  
  
  
It wasn't difficult for Goku to locate Vegeta's energy, though at first he had been confused because Vegeta was apparently weaker than usual. Sure, power levels changed all the time, but he had never noticed such a decrease in Vegeta's power before. Using his instant translocation he transported himself to Vegeta's location.  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned round as Goku arrived.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kakarot?"  
  
"Bulma sent me to find you. She told me you didn't seem well," said Goku. She was right, Goku noticed.  
  
"So you came to laugh at me? Get out of here before I lose my patience. I don't need anything from anyone, especially not you, now leave me alone!" roared Vegeta. Goku shook his head. Vegeta was stubborn, but then so was he, and he wasn't just about to leave.  
  
"You're going back to Bulma's , " said Goku. As Vegeta went to protest Goku touched his shoulder then used his instant translocation to take them both to Bulma's. Vegeta swore as they arrived, realising too late what Goku had done.  
  
  
  
A fire burned as two men looked into it. One of them had sworn to the other that he had seen a face in the flames. Nothing could be seen now though.  
  
"Ah, you're going crazy, man," said one of them.  
  
Then they both jumped as a creature leapt out of the flames. At first it was consumed by fire, then the flames disappeared and a large, bald man stood before them. He looked at the two weak humans in front of him and for the time being ignored them.  
  
"I'm back," said the Saiyan. 


	2. Mr Guy

The two men stood up and backed away as Nappa laughed. In an instant he blasted one of them into oblivion.  
  
"Please... please don't kill me," begged the other.  
  
"I want you to deliver a message to someone called Vegeta," said Nappa.  
  
"Anything you want, just please don't kill me. I'll tell him anything." Nappa shook his head.  
  
"It's not that kind of message."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta lay in bed after having finally given up arguing with Bulma and Goku. Goku had been sent back home - one of the condition's Vegeta had given for his staying in bed. He hadn't liked giving up, but deep down he acknowledged that he needed a break. After a good days rest he would no doubt be back in action - and stronger than ever. That thought cheered him as he dozed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, however, Vegeta did not feel better. In fact he felt worse than ever.  
  
"Vegeta! Did you sneak out last night!? You look terrible!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta shook his head. Bulma was surprised that Vegeta had not shouted at her. He looked... uneasy.  
  
"I'm sorry... I believe you..." said Bulma. She went to hug Vegeta, she felt like he needed it, but Vegeta pushed her away.  
  
"Get off of me woman. I'm going out. Just for a walk. It will do me good," said Vegeta, but really he just didn't want anyone to see him in this state. "And if you send Kakarot after me again you'll be sorry."  
  
Vegeta ignored Bulma's protests and left the building. He went into the woods and tried to work out what was happening. He knew now that it couldn't simply be that he was overworking. He was a Saiyan after all, and he knew his body well. Was someone somehow draining his energy away from him? But how? He thought back, tried to think of anything that might help him get to the bottom of things. He leaned himself against a tree for a moment as he felt so weak he could barely stand.  
  
"Hello Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta pushed himself off the tree and looked around anxiously. He had not recognised the voice but there was something strange about it...  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself coward!" shouted the Saiyan, doing his best now to show no weakness.  
  
"Coward? Oh please we don't even know one another... well at least you don't know me... I myself am rather a fan of yours."  
  
There was still no sign of this person, whomever it may be. It was a male voice. It didn't sound aggressive, but Vegeta knew that didn't mean much.  
  
"Who are you?" said Vegeta, still looking all around him.  
  
"My name is of little consequence. Just worry about yourself. You do not look at all well." Was this being taunting him? How did it know who he was?  
  
"Why don't you come on out and take a closer look!" challenged the prince.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very well."  
  
A man materialised in front of him. One minute there had been nothing but air, then the man was there. Well, at least this thing had the appearance of a man. He was dressed in black, powerful blue eyes, didn't look especially strong but had a strange air of confidence about himself. Vegeta could not be sure what he was.  
  
"Hmph," went Vegeta. "You think you can impress me by using Kakarot's little trick? Who the hell are you and what do you want with me? If you want a fight I'll give you one..." The being shook his head.  
  
"No, no not at all. But I must say Vegeta, perhaps now is not the best time to be making challenges. After all, you appear to be losing power."  
  
"You! You're behind this! What have you done to me, damn you!" roared Vegeta.  
  
"Me? For what purpose would I drain your energy away? Perhaps I am capable of such a thing, but why would I have the need to do so? If I wanted you dead, I would kill you now, and if wanted your energy I would take it all at once. No, Vegeta, I am not the one responsible."  
  
"Liar!" raged Vegeta.  
  
"Please do calm yourself. I am not your enemy. I am in fact trying to become an ally of yours. For what purpose would I do anything to harm you?" said the being softly.  
  
"I wonder..." replied Vegeta. The creature, whatever it was, narrowed it's eyes now.  
  
"You really do not trust me at all, do you? I must say this is rather frustrating for me, and somewhat unfortunate for you. You see, I wish only to help. If things continue as they do now without my interference I am afraid you will die, and someone else wants that very much."  
  
"WHO!?" yelled Vegeta. "I don't have time for this. Either tell me who is responsible or go back where you came from." Vegeta was unsure of this thing. He couldn't sense it's energy at all. To all extents and purposes it seemed not to be there... but there it was right in front of him. Perhaps he was hallucinating.  
  
"You'll find out soon, if you live long enough that is. In the meantime, head over to Flaman town. There should be someone there who rather wants to meet with you... tread carefully Vegeta. I'll be watching."  
  
Before Vegeta could say anything the creature vanished into thin air, leaving behind no trace of it's being there. Flaman town? He wasn't too far from there, but why should he do what this thing told him to do? He didn't trust him, not one bit. Then again, what other leads did he have? He seemed to have two options, go and rest and have Bulma and Kakarot fuss over him or he could try and deal with things on his own. Not surprisingly, the proud Vegeta decided to do things on his own, and took to the air. He still felt weak, but he knew he could make the journey. After all, what other choice did he have? 


	3. Face Off

Bulma sat in Vegeta's bedroom looking around. Why did she have to worry about that jerk so much? He never appreciated anything she had done or said. Why did she put up with him? Well, perhaps she already knew the answer to that. But her feelings weren't what was important right now. All that mattered was Vegeta getting better. But if he wouldn't accept her help then what could she do? The answer was simple: sit here and worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta flew threw the air with a little difficulty. He still felt weak, but the thought of finding out why this was happening spurred him on. One thing had made him relax a little - there was SOMEONE behind his losing energy. There had been a fear in the back of his mind that maybe he had some sort of illness, or he really had been working too hard and this was the result. But if someone was behind it then he knew exactly what to do. Find them, destroy them, end of story.  
  
  
  
  
  
He landed in town and saw that it was strangely quiet around. He wondered briefly where everyone was, then put this aside as it was hardly of any real concern to him. Walking to the centre of town he wondered why the irritating creature he had met had sent him here. He cursed inwardly. Perhaps the creature was just trying to waste his time and get him to use up more of his valuable energy. Damn, how could I have been so foolish? He wondered if he would have the strength to return home.  
  
  
  
However it was then that he noticed the corpses.  
  
  
  
As he had turned into the town square he looked upon a pile of dead people. Many had holes blasted through them. Others were lying in pieces around the square. It was not a pleasant sight. For Vegeta though this was nothing to even be blinked at. He had done similar things himself, and indeed done far worse. Destroyed whole worlds simply because he felt like doing so.  
  
"Hello Vegeta. Did you get the message I left lying around for you?"  
  
Vegeta turned around in shock. That voice...  
  
"Nappa!" cried Vegeta. The two locked eyes.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" spat Vegeta. Nappa laughed.  
  
"Now come on Vegeta. Why are you angry with me? After all, you're the one who sent me to the next dimension," said Nappa. Vegeta glared at the dumb Saiyan in front of him. Somehow Nappa must be involved in this, but how? Saiyans couldn't just drain energy from other beings. And they couldn't just come back to life either. He couldn't have been brought back by use of the dragonballs. So who else was involved in this little game? You Mr Ally? I wonder, thought Vegeta.  
  
"You might at least have been smart enough to stay there," said Vegeta. In the face of an opponent, Vegeta found it much easier to hide his weakness. But when the inevitable fight started, he secretly wondered how long that would last for. He'd have to make this one fast. Nappa couldn't be anywhere near as strong as he was, could he? He stayed alert, ready for a fight, but knew he should try and learn what he could from Nappa before he destroyed him. Again.  
  
"Well, how did you come back? Did that little man I met somehow resurrect you?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. You just have no clue as to what you're dealing with. No clue," laughed Nappa.  
  
"Well how about you give me one?" said Vegeta threw gritted teeth.  
  
"I guess I should thank you for your betrayal. If you hadn't killed me, I never would have met my new friend. Oh yes, my powerful new friend. It was him who brought me back. And all I have to do in return is kill you. Which will be my pleasure!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, you haven't gotten any smarter have you? You obviously don't understand THAT YOU WILL NEVER COMPARE WITH ME!" Vegeta had known that Nappa wasn't going to tell him anymore - at least not by his own free will. But Vegeta was willing to bet that he could even now still handle Nappa. Possibly he could keep Nappa alive long enough to force the truth out of him, but that was of secondary importance.  
  
  
  
Looking to end the battle quickly Vegeta launched an energy wave then jumped over Nappa. Twisting in the air he landed on his feet well behind the much slower Nappa and used his big bang attack. It took everything the Saiyan had, but he had counted on Nappa being too slow and stupid to be able to dodge or block. It connected and Vegeta laughed as Nappa screamed.  
  
  
  
However when the ki trail of the blast vanished Nappa was still standing, looking hurt - but still very much in the fight. Vegeta opened his mouth in pure disbelief. How the hell had Nappa survived that? Unless he had become infinitely more powerful than he had been before there was no way. Vegeta's eyes widened. He had nothing left. Falling forward, his eyes closed and he passed out. 


End file.
